War and Peace
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: AU to Death and Darkness three are given: Pain, Night, and Peace. And so the House of War shall know Love through Death. And as Day is alanced by Night, War is balanced by Peace, and War and Peace shall take teh Throne. So the Fates declare. SLASH!


**A/N:** _Okay, so I started this… Years ago. About three years ago, actually. I love Greek mythology and I was obsessed with Xena and Hercules as a kid. Never missed an episode. I used to pretend I was Joxer and would run around singing his silly little song. Anyway, Hegerbabe introduced me to Joxer/Ares, Cupid/Strife slash about four or so years ago and after reading everything I could find and still craving more, I started writing my own. Never finished anything. Until I found my dad's Xena DVDs, sat down and watched a few episodes, and then found this on my hard drive and finished it._

**Warnings:** _Um, alternate universe, gods getting pregnant, a complete butchering of Greek mythology (*shrugs* had to stay true to the Xena verse, which wasn't exactly known for getting the facts right), and a whole bunch of cliché._

****

Before Persephone, Hades' heart knew no love. Hollow and empty, it remained, in the dark land of Asphodel. But he was not alone in the Underworld. There was Charon, Erebus and Hypnos, and, of course, the beautiful Nyx.

Nyx, Goddess of Darkness and Night, was indeed beautiful. She caught Hades' eye, dark eyes and dark hair and skin as pale as moonlight. For a half a century, Death and Darkness had an affair of sorts, until Hades stumbled upon Demeter's lovely daughter and his dead heart came to life and all that was left, as a reminder of their strange union, were three Godlings.

They were identical, the three, but even early on, it was apparent how different they were. Jett, the future God of Murder and Pain, screamed and cried, a cruel streak in his very soul. He was the eldest, and true to his Godhood, right from the beginning, smiling whenever they visited Tartarus and giggling with glee at the screams. Jace, child of Moon and Night, was a happy child, taking simple joys in simple things. The Muses loved him and would often stop to play whenever they visited Hypnos. And then there was Joxer, a quiet child who not even Zeus could name a godhood for.

Hera and Eileithyia blessed the Godlings, and all of Olympus and Asphodel visited to pay their respect and give token to their birth. All were present, aside from Ares, who was too busy with Eris' Godling son, Strife, who had been all but abandoned. Gods and Goddesses alike glared openly at Eris, who ignored them all and kept her head raised high. She was not, after all, the mothering sort.

It was customary to give each Godling a gift, and Eris did so for both her and her brother. Quiet young Joxer was given two servants, one of Ares' warriors and one of Eris' slaves. Giggling little Jace was given a pledge that Night and the new Moon would always have War's allegiance. The most startling, though, was Eris' blessing to Jett. Her fingers grazed his forehead, the barest hint of a touch, and her eyes widened in surprise. Aphrodite and Cupid, standing across the room, both gasped aloud and just like that, Eris' cold, empty heart that most suspected had been sculpted from pure stone, welcomed Jett within.

With a booming voice, Zeus declared it. Jett, God of Murder and Pain, and future Consort to Discord.

Gifts were given, blessings and pledges alike. The evening wore on and, just as Nyx was about to bring about Night, Apollo came, his job for now done. The Sun God stood, glowing gold and as beautiful as always, and came forward with his own blessings. Joxer was bathed in light, until his eyes shown bright and beautiful. Jett was given a temple, near one of Discord's own, and a promise that Apollo's own would build it strong and sturdy. And then Apollo's eyes fell upon Jace and Cupid blessed their union. Sun and Moon, Day and Night. Opposites whose union would balance all.

And, so Zeus declared it. Jace, God of Moon and Night, and future Consort to Apollo.

Day turned to night and the Godlings were put to rest. Joxer, The Unnamed, fell asleep.

The Godlings grew, as Godlings do. They remained more or less identical, though it was easy to tell them apart. Jett was usually in a corner, tearing heads off of his toys. His hair was a shade darker than his brothers', his hazel eyes colder. Jace ran around rampant, dancing and laughing. His skin was pale and luminescent, like the moon, and his hair much lighter than any other in Asphodel, where no sun shown to lighten hair and darken skin. Joxer liked to stay close to his mother, content to play quietly at her feet. He was rather plain looking: pale skin, soft chestnut hair, and hazel eyes that shown with Apollo's gifted light.

Often times, their mother would take them to Olympus, to visit and play with Strife, a Godling their own age. Strife was a mischievous young God, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He liked to play pranks and would often get himself, and the other Godlings, in trouble. Strife was older and led them with glee. He was quick to learn what each of the young Asphodel Gods had to offer: Jett knew no fear and shied away from nothing, Jace was bold and bright and a built-in distraction, and little Joxer had an uncanny knack of getting them out of whatever trouble Strife had lead them into.

It was on such a visit, that The Unnamed, as Joxer had been deemed, met War. During a game of hide and seek, the young Godling, in fact, ran straight into him. He looked up, eyes wide and afraid, as Ares looked down at him, tall and powerful and so awe-inspiring, Joxer's breath was stolen away.

But the War God did not scold him, as Joxer had expected. He had chuckled, low in his throat, and knelt to help Joxer to his feet. He straightened Joxer's clothes and touched his hair, sending tingles through Joxer's frail little body.

"You should be more careful, little Godling."

"S-sorry, cousin," Joxer stuttered. "I was playing."

"With my trouble-making nephew, no doubt. Infuriating child, he is. I don't know why I put up with him."

Joxer cocked his head, listening to the whispers that tickled his ear. "You know. You love him… and you wish he were yours and not Eris'… because Eris doesn't deserve him." He spoke slowly, but with confidence. He knew without a doubt that what he spoke was truth.

Ares blinked, astounded at the young God. "That is very astute. Go and play, child."

Joxer nodded, almost gravely, and was quick to run off. Jett –who was it –caught him, tugging painfully at his hair. "Got you!"

Ares watched, curious. He wondered if maybe Zeus had been wrong about the boy's apparent lack of a Godhood. Perhaps he would suggest that his uncle take the boy to the Fates. He was very… intriguing.

Nyx had thought it a wonderful idea and Joxer had stood before the Three, shaking. Clotho smiled gently, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Hush, child. We know your Fate."

"To Death and Darkness three are given: Pain, Night, and Peace," Lachesis recited, reaching to touch the entangled Threads of Joxer and his brothers.

"And so the House of War shall know Love through Death," Atropos continued, snipping a string absently with her scissors.

"And as Day is balanced by Night, War is balanced by Peace," Clotho kept her fingers soft in Joxer's hair, "And War and Peace shall take the Throne."

"So the Fates declare," the three sisters finished, their voices one, and all three touched Joxer's forehead. There was a bright flash of light and they all smiled, "It is done. Fate is sealed."

Clotho smiled and lifted Joxer's chin to meet his eyes, "Fear not, little Godling. You cannot possibly fail; your heart already knows its destiny and it has already begun. Well met, Joxer, God of Truth, Peace, and Justice, Consort to War."

And, at the surge of power that swept through him, Joxer fainted.

The centuries had passed slowly, but Joxer and his brothers had grown into their Godhoods and accepted them readily. Jett had been all too pleased to join Discord, Fear, and Terror to wreak havoc across Greece. Jace spent most of his time with his head in the clouds with the Muses or flirting with Apollo.

And Joxer remained… Joxer. Despite being the known Consort to War, he rarely saw Ares. And had only spoken to him the one time when he'd been just a boy. Ares… just didn't seem interested in Joxer. And why would he be? Joxer caught sight of himself in Aphrodite's mirror and scoffed. He was nothing: scrawny, pale, and weak. He was nothing, _nothing_ compared to Ares.

"Now, Joxie," Aphrodite startled Joxer and he turned quickly towards his favorite cousin. She was looking especially pink, arms full of Cupid's Godling, Bliss, "I can see those thoughts in your head. You break my heart when you get like this… And Bliss's too!"

"Joxie!" Bliss yelled, flying forward on unsteady wings. Joxer caught the young God and kissed his rosy cheek.

"Hello, Bliss."

"Play wiff me?"

"Of course. But first, I need to speak with Dite for a minute."

"What is it, then?" Aphrodite asked, sitting herself down on her throne. Joxer conjured a chair for himself and sat down, setting Bliss on the floor and thought up some new toys to amuse the boy.

"I can't take it anymore, Dite! They're killing me. Especially Cu–," Joxer cut himself off and looked quickly at Bliss on the floor before correcting himself, "Especially Eros. Every word out of his mouth these days is a lie! And don't even get me started on the other one."

Aphrodite sighed, "I don't know what to do about it, Joxie. He's refused to look into her heart and he's so sure that, well, the _other one_ doesn't share the same affection he has."

"Featherbrained, the both of them," Joxer grumbled.

"Just about as featherbrained as my brother, I'd wager. Any luck yet?"

"No. Even with all the luck Caerus can afford to give me: nothing."

"He always was good at denying his heart."

"What if the Fates have it wrong?"

"I won't have you doubting yourself, too. One of you is enough. The Fates are never wrong."

"Dite!" A voice yelled as Ares flashed in. He, too, had his hands full of Godlings, two of them. Joxer recognized them as Bia and Enyo, twin daughters of Deimos and Phobios. They were completely identical, down to their horns and forked tongues. "I have work to do! Take them for a few hours."

"Now, Ares," Aphrodite had to bite her lip to keep in her smile, "I have a guest. You remember Joxer, of course."

Ares faltered, actually _faltered_, when he caught sight of Joxer, who flushed and ducked his head.

"Ah, yes. Hades' boy. The Unnamed."

"I… I've had a Godhood for a while, Ares. You were the one that sent me to the Fates."

"I remember," Ares snapped and Joxer's eyes widened. He immediately regretted it.

"I'm really not busy," Joxer began tentatively, "And I already promised Bliss I'd play with him. I could take Bia and Enyo."

"Violence and Destruction wouldn't be too much for you to handle?"

Joxer bristled, "Part of being Peace is knowing how to manage such things… Like War." He added, a little pointedly.

Aphrodite sat up, "Oh! Ares, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Your son and nephew are wreaking havoc on poor Joxer… Not to mention Bliss is so up in arms about it, he can barely fly! They won't _listen_ to me, but perhaps you could…"

Ares shook his head, "I've tried, Dite. You know that."

"Yes, I suppose."

Ares moved to flash away, but hesitated. "Joxer?"

Hope flared in the younger God's eyes as he looked up, "Yes?"

"Bia bites."

The hope died a little, but Joxer recovered well. "I'll keep it in mind."

Ares flashed out and Aphrodite pouted. "Featherbrain."

Joxer just laughed.

Deimos and Phobios gave most everyone the creeps, but, to be honest, Joxer found them mildly amusing. Perhaps it came with having been one of Jett's triplets, perhaps it came from simply being the Consort to War. Either way, Joxer didn't mind them one bit and, somehow, that had translated to mean that the pair genuinely liked him.

"Jox!" Phobios smiled, a twisted expression that usually sent most screaming, "When Dad said he'd left the twins with someone, I thought it'd be Aunt Dite and that they'd run circles around her."

"Glad it was you, cousin." Deimos grinned, clapping his hand down on Joxer's shoulder.

"They were perfectly fine," Joxer grinned, showing the pair to where he'd laid the twin girls to rest. They were curled together, thumbs in their mouths. "Bia tried to pull out Bliss's feathers but they understand now that they can't do that."

Godhoods are in one's nature and it sometimes took a while for the Godlings to understand when their nature could be applied and when it couldn't. Much of Joxer's childhood had been spent with Jett pulling his hair or biting him, not because Jett didn't care but because Pain was how he showed affection. When Jett understood that his brothers, like most people, didn't get the pleasure along with the pain like he did, he adjusted accordingly. Just as Joxer and Jace had learned that a burst of pain to Jett was as comforting as they found hugs and gentle caresses.

Phobios picked Enyo up, careful not to wake her, and touched her forehead. "No nightmares tonight. You were a good little girl for Grandpa Joxer."

Joxer blushed at the title. Technically, in a way, he was Phobios and Deimos's father… They were two of the children of War, and therefore, by extension, also Joxer's. Except Joxer hadn't been accepted by War. Not yet.

"Just Joxer, please."

"Dad's just being difficult, Jox," Deimos smiled at him as he picked up his other daughter with gentle hands. Bia bit at his fingers sleepily and he giggled, "He'll come around."

"You'll see," Phobios grinned. "Thanks for watching them."

"Anytime, guys."

The pair flashed out with their children, leaving Joxer alone in Bliss's nursery. He played absently with one of the Godling's little toys, smiling in simple amusement. He had his back to Psyche when the Goddess flashed in.

Psyche was a relatively new Goddess, once a mortal until Cupid's arrow had made her fall in love with him. Joxer wasn't a big fan of Cupid's arrows. The emotions they brought forth were just shadows and lies and they nagged at the back of his head. The whispering truths that caressed his ear constantly snarled angrily whenever Psyche came near, her very Godhood a lie that he could sense all too well.

She eyed him for a moment, "I forget your name, Asphodel. But you may leave now. Your services are no longer required."

Joxer frowned, but chose not to comment. The dark cloud of deceit around her made him snippy and temperamental as it was; no reason to start an unintentional war. Though, it might bring Ares around him more…

"He's been asleep for most of the night," He said instead, "But he's been dreaming fitfully. There's too much grief in the air; it's getting to him."

"Did I ask for your opinion," Psyche sneered, "Leave this instant."

Joxer sighed and flashed out, back to Asphodel where at least he was welcome.

"Joxie," Jace giggled, rushing to his side, "Joxie, Joxie!"

"Let him breathe, Jace," Jett was suddenly there, as if Joxer were seeing double. Jett was dressed in black leather from head to foot, his hair longer and falling into his face, while Jace was dressed in the most brilliant shades of red and gold.

"What is it," Joxer asked impatiently, nerves still on edge from his brief encounter with Psyche.

"Hera has granted our plea," Jace announced exuberantly, "Finally, Apollo and I shall be wed!"

Jett rolled his eyes, "I may have… accidently become pregnant. So she is insisting upon it."

Joxer didn't really want to think about how it was that Jett had gotten pregnant –with his consort being more or less female –but he grinned broadly. While he looped an arm around Jace's neck and hugged him tightly, he twisted the soft skin of Jett's inner wrist painfully. Both beamed at him happily.

"I am happy for you both," Joxer assured them. "If only things with Ares were so simple."

Jace kissed his cheek, "It will happen, brother. The Fates are never wrong."

Jett pulled a knife from thin air, running his thumb along the sharp edge. "I could find some Hind's blood for you… If you want."

Joxer laughed and shook his head, smiling fondly at his elder brother, "No, Jett. But thank you. That means a lot, coming from you."

Jett shrugged and awkwardly patted Joxer's arm. "The offer stands, if you change your mind."

Jace snuggled closer, beneath his arm, and Jett played with his knife. Joxer wondered if anyone –even Ares –would ever be able to understand him as well as his brothers.

He somehow doubted it.

"Aphrodite, I don't have time for this," Ares sighed.

It wasn't that Ares wasn't aware that Joxer was his consort, as deemed by the Fates. It was just that he was aware of the way Zeus watched the boy, carefully tracked him whenever they were together. He could much better protect the young God if he remained distant enough.

After all, the Fates were never wrong and Ares had felt the pull in him the moment he'd met Joxer as a young Godling playing tag with Strife. He knew that Joxer held his heart. He had just grown so accustomed to denying it that it did not matter.

It drove Aphrodite bonkers and usually gave Cupid a headache if he remained around him too long.

"I can't stand that woman anymore!" Aphrodite ranted, completely ignoring Ares. War gave a sigh of relief. At least his sister was there to complain about her daughter-in-law and not, again, Ares' decision to remain apart from his consort. "Just being around her makes me skin itch. Nothing sickens me worse than false love. How can Cupid continue to lie to himself in such a manner! I know that he cannot honestly think that what they share is _love_. He _is_ Love; he knows the truth of it."

Ares sighed, "Cupid is at War with himself. He is my son; he could not fully avoid the touch of War. Phobios and Deimos won't help. They're getting power highs from it all. Cupid fears where love will lead him and it brings him pain. Therefore, it's benefiting both them and Bia. I suspect Discord's consort is feeling the high, too."

"Enough that he has become pregnant," Aphrodite admitted. "Mother thinks Jett's pregnancy has stemmed from the sheer amount of pain currently flooding not only Asphodel, but Olympia as well."

Ares frowned, "Eris hadn't told me that."

"You haven't been paying much attention, dear brother. Shame on you. There are weddings to come. Both of your consort's brothers are to be wedded as soon as Jett's new Godling is born."

"Has the child been blessed?"

"Eileithyia and Priapus both have given blessings, yes."

Priapus, though of the House of Fertility, rarely gave blessings unless the birther was male. It was not a surprise, then, that he had blessed a child that was to be born to a God with no aid of another. Jett's power was blossoming quickly and Ares would have to speak with Hades soon on whether he was willing to give his son to War, for he was not willing to give Discord up to Death.

"I need to speak with Hades," Ares muttered suddenly. Aphrodite's eyes sparkled, but Ares was thinking of too many other things to consider what that meant as he flashed away.

Hades' temple was similar to Ares'. Both were black, both had large, looming thrones, and fountains of blood. It made sense that Ares felt more welcome and at home in his uncle's temple than he did when he entered, say, his father's, which was done in garnish bright gold and white.

Still, Ares went completely still and rigid when he noticed Hades was already occupied, by his youngest son. Everything in Ares, his bones and his blood and his fucking soul, sang out for Joxer, demanded and begged for him, and Ares had to take several seconds to regain his self control.

Stupid boy.

"Ares," Hades sounded surprised. Joxer, beside him, was wide-eyed and looking slightly confused. Ares didn't miss the hope that brightened Apollo's gifted light or the way he stood straighter, as if determined to prove something. Ares wondered absently what he thought he had to prove.

Ares pulled his thoughts away from his young consort and bowed deeply to Death, "Uncle, it has come to my attention that we have something to discuss."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Hades nodded, "Very well."

Ares paused, sending a pointed look in Joxer's direction. A slight flush crept up the younger God's neck but he raised his head defiantly and stared back at Ares' stonily. It didn't appear that Hades was going to send him away, leaving Ares to sigh in resignation and begin talking.

"The upcoming marriage of Discord and Pain brings up the question of which house they, and their children, may belong to."

"I thought it was obvious," Hades blinked innocently, "You can't very well take two of my sons."

"Two?" Ares frowned.

"Yes. Eventually, Joxer will enter into the house of War. It would make since that you allow me retain claim of Pain. Discord would be welcome in the house of Death."

"But that would also transfer her son into Death. Mischief must remain in War, as my ward. And I have not claimed Joxer as my consort as of yet."

Joxer flinched as if struck. He shifted deeper into the shadows and Ares was surprised to see Erebus step forth, welcoming the younger God into his embrace. But, then, perhaps it was not overly surprising. Erebus was an Asphodel and Joxer was his Prince. And, if Ares wasn't much mistaken, Erebus was also the new lover of Joxer's mother, Nyx. Both Erebus and Hades glared at Ares.

"Enough. I will not give Pain up to you. You cause enough of it on your own, nephew. You may either relinquish Discord freely or I will take the matter up with Zeus and you know who he will favor. Be gone from here."

Hades waved his hand, sending a furious Ares away. How dare Hades dismiss him in such a fashion? Conjuring a fireball, Ares proceeded to destroy his own throne room as Strife quickly flashed away. Violence and Destruction both giggled and clapped from Phobios' lap, who watched with interest, only raising his power –which was indeed on a high, Ares noted –to wave away anything that flew in his direction.

Joxer allowed his step-father to sooth him, dragging him deeper into the comfort of shadow and darkness where his mother waited. Nyx circled her arms around him and petted his hair. "What has Ares done now, my beloved."

"He refused Joxer. Again." Erebus' eyes flashed red. Joxer sighed, letting the anger wash over him. It had always been an odd sort of comfort to him, perhaps because he was the consort of War and Ares was often the embodiment of anger.

"Fool! What will it take?"

"I," Joxer suddenly sat up, blinking furiously. "It was a lie."

"What?"

"It was a lie. He _lied_." Joxer giggled, suddenly feeling very giddy. His heart was soaring, the truth dancing across his skin. He saw through the lie, could see the truth beneath. No one could lie to the God of Truth, it was impossible. And Ares had _lied_.

"What was a lie?"

"He said 'and I have not claimed Joxer as my consort as of yet' and it was a _lie_. He _has_ claimed me, if only in his own mind."

"That's wonderful!" Nyx smiled.

Joxer set his jaw determinedly, "I'm not letting him do this anymore. It is time that he stopped fighting Fate."

"Good luck, son." Hades intoned, voice deep. Joxer blinked, unaware that his father had followed them into the Dark. He smiled all the same.

"Thank you, Father."

Joxer flashed from Asphodel and into the temple of War. He blinked at the destruction he found, but simply shrugged. He was use to such temper tantrums from Jett as a child. Ares stood in the center of the room, breathing heavily with a fireball dancing in one hand. Phobios sat off to the side, humming to his twin daughters. He smiled brightly at Joxer.

"Hello, Jox!"

Ares wheeled around, eyes narrowing. He tossed the fireball. Joxer frowned, but let it come. He concentrated and absorbed the power into his body. He was Peace. War could not hurt him.

"Hello, Phobios. Would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Sure, Jox. Girls, say bye-bye to Grandpa."

Bia scampered over and bit at Ares' fingers. Ares pulled his hand away and glared at the girl, who grinned and ran back to her father and sister before Phobios flashed away, presumably to the temple he shared with his own twin.

"What do you want?" Ares growled.

Joxer smiled, "You lied. You can't lie to the God of Truth, you know. I just see right through it."

"What are you talking about?"

"In Asphodel. You lied to my father. You _have_ claimed me." Ares gritted his teeth together so tightly Joxer could see it. Joxer smiled sadly, "Why do you fight it so? I know I am not what you wanted in a consort, but, but I can learn. I can be whatever you need."

The anger abruptly left Ares and it was a fascinating thing to see. "It isn't you, Joxer. You would make the perfect consort to War, but I cannot claim you."

"Why _not_?"

"Because Zeus watches you carefully. He will not hesitate to destroy you to keep Fate form happening. He will fight it anyway he can."

Joxer frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"The Fates announced that prophecy across all of Olympia and Asphodel. _To Death and Darkness three are given: Pain, Night, and Peace. And so the House of War shall know Love through Death. And as Day is balanced by Night, War is balanced by Peace, and War and Peace shall take the Throne. So the Fates declare."_

"Zeus is afraid of us… overthrowing him?"

"Yes. He knows that he cannot simply kill me. War is needed and I am his heir, protected by Gaia herself. But you are only a minor God, a young one at that. He could easily kill you and no one could do anything."

"And you don't want that to happen."

"No!" A wave of power erupted from Ares, destroying the temple further. Joxer let it wash over him, doing nothing more than ruffle his hair.

"Well then we won't let it happen. But I am tired of being the unclaimed consort of War. The unworthy consort of War."

"Whoever said you weren't worthy?" Ares asked.

"It is what they say," Joxer shrugged, "The others. They must be careful, of course. The Asphodels are protective of me. Their little Prince," he smiled fondly as he recited the title the House of Death had given him, "And so is Aphrodite and of course my brothers. But they say it. They like to say it when I can hear."

"Who?" Ares growled.

"Artemis," Joxer answered immediately, "Athena, sometimes. Demeter, but I do not blame her for her words. She hates my Father. Autolycus likes taunting me for it, but he spoke his taunts too loudly near Jett and he has not done it again since."

"He would make such a good addition to War."

Joxer shrugged, "Father is angry with you."

"Why?"

"Because you refuse to claim me. Because you hurt me. Jett has a knife dripped in Hinds Blood that he wishes desperately for me to use against you, by the way. He will not use it himself, though, so don't worry."

"Don't worry about the Hinds Blood dagger that Murder has," Ares snarled sarcastically, "Yes, I won't worry at all."

Joxer smiled, "You could stop it all by claiming me."

"I won't. Zeus will kill you."

"I live in Asphodel, Ares. Death does not frighten me. And my father will know what had happened and he will demand Justice. Nemesis would have to serve it in my stead, of course, but she is a good friend of mine. We work together often. Zeus would be punished for committing crimes against Fate and my life would be reinstated." Ares blinked and Joxer smiled gently at him, "I see the Truth in all things, not just words."

"How can you have no doubts?"

"There is no doubt in the light of Truth," Joxer shrugged. "It is not a part of me to feel such things. Nor fear. I think it's why Deimos and Phobios like me so much. They can't influence me."

"If you have no doubt, why do you doubt that you are my consort?"

Joxer frowned, "I know that I am your consort. I have always known that. The Fates spoke to me and they do not lie. But I did not know if I was a worthy consort."

"You doubted."

"Maybe I did. I know that you can push against your Godhood, perhaps that is what I was doing."

Ares nodded. He suddenly seemed to take in the carnage of the room. "It doesn't bother you?" He asked, gesturing.

"No. I don't think there is much about you that could bother me," Joxer smiled and his light seemed to shine from his eyes, lighting up his face and sending forth a slight glow.

Ares snapped his fingers and the room was right again. He opened his mouth to say something, but cocked his head and frowned. "There is War stirring in Olympia. Something has happened."

Joxer closed his eyes, "Peace on Olympia has been wavering for a long time. There is too much Pain. It has thrown off the careful balance."

"Joxer!" Aphrodite flashed to his side, looking frightened. "We need you. Oh, Ares! The most horrible thing –"

"What's going on, Dite?"

"Psyche killed Strife." Ares gave a roar of pure anger at her words, "Discord is wreaking havoc and Hera looked into Psyche's mind and found she has been adulterous. They're both demanding Justice."

Joxer pushed his way through the crowd to where his father stood with Zeus, Discord, and a completely shattered Cupid. Psyche was bound in Hephaestian chains, looking enraged. He stepped forward, Nemesis joining him. She looked particularly relieved to see him.

"Joxer," Zeus spoke, "God of Truth, Peace, and Justice. Seek the Truth here and determine Pysche's fate."

Joxer closed his eyes and placed his hand on Psyche's head, diving into her mind. He flinched at what he found, but dived deeper until he could find what the answers he was looking for. He opened his eyes.

"Pysche, Goddess of Soul, is maddened by jealousy and hatred. She saw that Jett, God of Murder and Pain, had a Hinds Blood dagger and stole it from his temple. When she returned to her home at the temple of Cupid, God of Love, Lust, and Sex, she found Strife, God of Mischief and Mayhem, playing with her young Godling Bliss." Joxer paused, wincing. He turned to Cupid. "Where is Bliss?"

"Here." Hypnos stepped forward, the tiny Godling in his arms. "He was hysterical. I put him to sleep and Morpheus gave him sweet dreams."

Joxer nodded, thankful. "Keep him asleep, please." He returned his attention back to Psyche, "She found Strife playing with Bliss and became enraged, jealous that Bliss would love Strife more than her. She stabbed Strife with the dagger. Several times, until his blood ran over her hands and over the floor in a river. She smiled when she saw Bliss covered in it. She thought it was just."

Cupid's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Aphrodite was there to hug him close. He shook his head, "How could she do that to Bliss? To her _son_?"

Joxer took a deep breath, pushing to continue. "Her mind was still mad with her fury. She wanted Bliss to pay for loving someone more than her. She was his mother; she should have been loved most. She was going to use the dagger on him. She would have, if Bliss' fear hadn't called to Deimos and Phobios. They both answered the call and stepped in." Joxer turned towards the Fear twins. "Thank you."

Cupid was crying, unable to keep the tears back, and Aphrodite had started to cry quietly as well. Zeus looked furious. "What is your judgment, Justice?"

"For her infidelity, the marriage bonds between Psyche and Cupid are dissolved," as he spoke, Cupid jerked as the bond was broken, "For the betrayal of the House of Love, never again will she have Love in her life. Never again will she feel lust or passion. If ever she calls for the aid of Love, none can answer.

"For the abuse of her son, Bliss, she will feel his fear until her death. She will be erased from his memories, as will the event of Strife's murder as he witnessed. The innocent shall remain so. She will be barren from here out, never again able to conceive.

"For the murder of Strife, God of Mischief and Mayhem, she is stripped of her Godhood. She will be turned over to the House of War so they may extract their revenge for the period of," Joxer paused and turned to Ares and Eris, "How old was Strife?"

"469." Ares answered softly.

Joxer nodded, "Their revenge shall last for a period of fourteen centuries, lost life trice-fold, but no more. So is the judgment of Truth and Justice."

Zeus nodded, "So it is done."

Deimos and Phobios grinned evilly, stepping up in unison to lay their hands on Pysche's head. Her eyes went wild with fear. "For all of eternity, you will feel your son's fear, the strength of which called the Fear twins to his side."

Metis stepped forward and laid her gentle hand on Bliss' soft blonde curls. She carefully extracted the memories of his mother, replacing them with memories of playing with his father, Aphrodite, and Strife. She placed a kiss on his head, "Such a sweet child."

Eileithyia and Hera joined hands and reached towards Pysche. She withered in pain. They smiled dangerously at her and Eileithyia promised darkly, "You'll never again hurt a child. I've made sure of it."

At long last, Discord stepped forward, her consort at her side. "You killed my _son_, bitch, and I get to play with you for fourteen whole centuries. I wonder if I can make a mad person sane with pain?" she looked up at Jett who shrugged, "Don't know, Mistress. Let's find out."

The entirety of the House of War disappeared, save for Ares who lingered behind. He touched Joxer's cheek lightly and nodded. "Thank you."

Joxer beamed.

Ares shook his head, "No, thank you, Joxer, God of Truth, Peace, and Justice, Consort of War. As the Fates declared."

Jace broke away from his lover to hug Joxer, who was still with shock. Hades clapped Ares on the shoulder and Nyx looked extremely satisfied. Ares met his father's eyes.

Zeus seethed.

Cupid stared blankly at Strife's dead body. Ascelepius had healed the damage done by Psyche's madness, but he was still very much dead and Cupid felt… Empty. Alone. Abandoned.

Cupid couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be fooled for so long. He had gone against his Godhood, had convinced himself that he loved Psyche and had requested that she be his consort. Zeus had allowed it, granting her immortality. Hera had refused to wed them until Psyche had become pregnant and then a bit reluctantly, while Zeus had given Psyche a Godhood. Cupid had known that Psyche was not truly his consort, not the one he was destined for, but he had lied to himself and permitted it to happen.

And now Strife was dead and Bliss nearly so. Cupid couldn't understand how Psyche had wanted to hurt sweet Bliss, their little Godling of happiness. He was so perfect. Why couldn't she see it? Of course Bliss had loved Strife more. Strife would come by just to see Bliss, would play with him almost as much as Cupid himself did. Strife loved all children, it was part of his Godhood, and playfulness was natural to him. Psyche never played with their son, just pushed him aside. Why would he love her?

And Strife was just so easy to love. Cupid had fallen for him the day his father had brought him to the temple of War. Cupid was still a Godling himself, albeit a much older one than Strife. He couldn't understand why Ares was so willing to be a father to Strife when he didn't want Cupid. It hurt. But then, Cupid had flown on his unsteady wings to see what the fuss was about and Strife even then had been so _beautiful_. He had _shown_.

Cupid had loved Strife for as long as Strife had been around. When he had learned what a consort was, when Eris had taken Jett and Apollo Jace, he had immediately thought of Strife. His heart, his Godhood, knew that Strife was the one he loved.

But he had denied it, afraid.

And now Strife was dead, from Cupid's fear.

It was so unfair.

Cupid sighed and took Strife's hand in his own. It remained cold and still. Cupid brushed his lips against Strife's knuckles. "I love you. I wish I could have said it when you were still alive. I'm not afraid anymore. I love you. A little too late, though, huh?"

"It's never too late." Cupid jumped, turning to face Hades. "I've come to take the body."

"You can't have him," Cupid said quickly, "He's mine and you can't have him."

Hades shook his head, "He is mine to claim, now, young God. But it is not too late for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. It is against my Godhood. Just know: justice had not fully been served."

Cupid's eyes widened. "Joxer."

"He granted justice to Hera and justice to Discord, both who demanded it. And he granted justice to Bliss, who is too young and too innocent to demand it. But he cannot grant justice to a Love God who does not demand it."

"Thank you."

Hades seemed surprised. "I know that the House of Love likes to think that Death knows nothing of Love, but you forget that I, too, have a consort."

"Lady Persephone. Your love for her shines. It brightens Asphodel."

"Persephone does that on her own," Hades smiled softly at the thought of his wife. "Now, I'm afraid I must take Strife, unless there is something you wish to say…"

Cupid called silently for the Justice God, who came straight away.

"Cupid. I was wondering if you'd call."

"I demand Justice."

"On what counts?"

Cupid faltered but then raised his head, "Not even Death can take Love from a Love God."

Joxer nodded seriously, "I know. I must see into your mind, for judgment. And then I must go see Strife."

"I understand."

Joxer touched Cupid's brow lightly, eyes closing. He relaxed, the tension that Psyche's twisted mind had brought to him washed away in the brightness of Cupid's. There was a current of black grief that made Joxer weep to touch, but it was all he needed to find. He carefully left the other God's mind.

"And so Cupid, God of Love, Lust, and Sex, deserves Justice."

Joxer flashed away. Hades grimaced. "He's being purposely loud, I know it. He does that just to bug me."

"What?"

Hades waved a hand, "I am the King of Asphodel. I am aware when any leave or enter the land of Death. My consort and my children can be quiet, when they wish. Jace, for instance, enters like a gentle wind. Joxer always causes such noise."

They stood in silence, Death and Love, as they waited for the return of Justice. It took several minutes before Joxer returned, a smile on his face. He reached out and touched Strife's still face.

"Hades, God of Death, King of Asphodel, took claim of Strife, murdered God of Mischief and Mayhem, unknowing of the Love claim of Cupid, God of Love, Lust, and Sex. No one, mortal, immortal, God, or Goddess, can interfere with one's Godhood. Death has no claim over Cupid's Love. Strife is returned to Life. Welcome back, Strife, God of Mischief and Mayhem."

Strife's body jerked and Cupid let out a small cry. Blue eyes, slightly confused, opened and Cupid threw himself at the younger God. "Strife! Thank Gaia."

Joxer smiled, pleased with himself. Hades laid a hand on his shoulder, "Well done, son. Now, I believe you have a War God to return to."

Joxer's smile grew, "Yes. I believe I do."

And Joxer flashed away, after one last look at Cupid and Strife. Cupid was crying, tears of relief, Joxer knew, and Strife looked shocked as he touched Cupid's face in awe. Joxer sighed in relief. Finally, at least they would stop lying to themselves and one another. It always gave Joxer a rather annoying itch whenever he was around them.

Joxer reappeared in the temple of War. He was greeted with the sight of Ares in chains. Zeus wore a frightening smile.

It was a good thing, perhaps, that Joxer couldn't feel fear.

"Hello, Uncle," Joxer greeted, pleasantly enough. He cocked his head to the side. "Why do you have Ares chained?"

"So he can't interfere," Zeus answered promptly.

Joxer nodded, "That's what I thought." He looked past Zeus to Ares, "I'm sorry I had to leave. Cupid demanded Justice for Strife and Justice must always be served. Strife is now alive and well again, Godhood reinstated."

"You don't have that power," Zeus snarled. "Only I have that power. _I_ am King of Olympia."

"Yes," Joxer agreed, "But I am not an Olympian. I am of Asphodel, until Ares and I wed, and my King is Hades. Besides, it doesn't matter. Justice must always be served. Not even Death can separate a Love God from his Love, King of Olympia. My father had no rightful claim of Strife, dead or not. As you have no claim over me."

"Then return to Asphodel, little God, and never return to Olympia."

"That is not just. I have done nothing wrong. Nor, I believe, has War to deserve Hephaestian chains."

"He went against his father and king."

"In what way?"

"I declared centuries ago, before you were born, little God, that War would never take a consort."

"And the Fates declared me his consort. Do you wish to take this matter up with the Three? They answer to no God, no king."

Zeus snarled and threw a lightning bolt at Joxer. He didn't even try to avoid it and was sent into a wall. While War could not hurt him, Zeus was more than capable of doing so. Joxer didn't fight it. He was Peace; he was not able to fight it.

Zeus picked up a dagger. "I must remember to thank your brother. This dagger, I believe, is rightfully his, after all."

"Yes. I suppose it is."

"I suspect he'll be mad with rage," Zeus continued, "To learn that War killed his consort."

"Yes. Jett will be most angry. He is quite protective," Joxer smiled fondly. "And with Truth gone, no one will know that you were lying."

"Exactly," Zeus breathed. He raised Joxer to his feet and bared his teeth, "You should never have went against me, little Asphodel."

"Justice must always be served," Joxer repeated, looking at Ares. Ares nodded and Joxer smiled.

Zeus slit the dagger through his throat, "And how will Justice be served when Justice is dead?"

Zeus waved his hand and Ares dropped to the ground. Zeus' voice bombed across Olympia and Asphodel both, "Ares, God of War, Heir of Olympia, you are formally charged with the murder of Joxer, God of Truth, Peace, and Justice. For your crimes against your consort, you will be stripped of your Godhood and turned mortal."

Ares shook his head, "I call Nemesis, Goddess of Devine Justice and Retribution, to cast Judgment upon Zeus, King of Olympia!"

Zeus's face drained of color as Nemesis appeared, shining in her glory. She looked into Zeus' eyes and down into his soul.

"Zeus, King of Olympia, you have murdered a son of Asphodel, attempted to pin that murder upon an innocent, and attempted to go against the Fates. For this, Justice declares Joxer, God of Peace, Truth, and Justice, returned to Life and his Godhood reinstated. For punishment for his betrayal against the Fates, Zeus is stripped of his Throne. He is hereby the God of Sky and Thunder. For punishment for his betrayal against the houses of War and Death, he is given to Ares, God of War, and Hades, God of Death for a period of three centuries."

Joxer gasped and sat up as Hades flashed into the room, eyes red and furious. Ares dropped to his knees and pulled Joxer into his lap. He glared, "Don't ever do that again."

"It worked," Joxer gasped, sounding pained. He raised a hand and rubbed across his throat, "Ow, it kinda… aches."

"We'll get you to Ascelepius soon." Ares promised.

"Joxer," Hades stepped forward, the red draining from his eyes to a concerned brown. Ares helped Joxer stand and reluctantly let him go to hug his father, "Don't do that to me again. When Charon saw you on the Shore…"

"Sorry, Father. It was the only way. I couldn't go against my Godhood or the Fates and Zeus knew it. He was going to kill me. I had to make sure it was as unjust as possible, so that justice could be served against him. I knew for sure it'd work after Strife."

"Never again, Joxer."

"I promise, Father."

Hades nodded and then turned to Zeus. "You are lucky the only member of Death with access to you will be me, brother. His mother would be even worse. Darkness is a possessive force. It doesn't like to yield to anything. Jace would make it so you never saw light again and Jett… Jett is very good with pain. Asphodels take care of their own. Hypnos could put you to sleep and have his lover give you nightmares that make you wish you were back in Jett's hands. You tried to kill their prince, Zeus. Don't expect your stay in Tartarus to be a pleasant one, brother. Even if I'm the only one you'll be dealing with."

"Not the only one," Ares growled, "You killed my consort before me and then tried to _blame _me for it. The wrath of War is going to rip you apart, Zeus."

Joxer sighed happily and leant against Ares, absently rubbing at his throat once more. "I told you, Zeus. Justice must always be served."

The Three stood on Olympus for the first time in a long time. Gaia stood with them, smiling. "I wonder if the irony has escaped my dear grandson. If he hadn't acted, he would never have lost his throne."

"Oftentimes with prophecy, acting to stop the inevitable is what brings about inevitable," Clotho spoke.

Before them, Ares, the new King of Olympia, was wedding his consort.

Jace stood with his husband, Apollo, on one side of Joxer, Jett and Eris on the other side. Jett held Olympia's newest Godling, the Goddess of Insanity, Mania in his arms with a hand over her mouth to shush her babbling. On one side of Ares stood his son, an arm around Strife who held Bliss. Both Gods had round stomachs. Hera was sure it was partly Strife's Godhood coming into play. On Ares' other side stood Aphrodite, who beamed proudly with her husband.

Hera blessed the union and for a moment the new marriage bond between them was visible, a bright light that linked them together. As it faded, Hades stepped forward.

"Joxer, you are my youngest son, but I always knew you would be my heir. My brother and I could never unite Asphodel and Olympia together. Perhaps you and your husband can. I give you Asphodel."

The pale skinned, dark haired Asphodels cheered. For the first time since Zeus had sent Hades to the Underworld, they stood amongst the golden-skinned Olympians and felt at ease.

Gaia stepped forth from the shadows. "I present to thee, Ares, God of War, King of Olympia, and his eternal ruling partner, Joxer, God of Truth, Peace, and Justice, King of Asphodel."

Joxer leant over and kissed Ares, not caring for the thunderous applause or the avidly watching crowd.

The Three were amused. Clotho smiled at her sisters, "When shall we tell them about our gift?"

Lachesis grinned. She picked up the thread Clotho had been playing with and peered at it. It seemed very thick. She divided it into three parts and handed them to Atropos who dipped them into a pool of Ambrosia.

"Let them figure it out on their own."


End file.
